Doom 3
by With Armaments They Grow
Summary: The Titans are summoned to Mars to overlook occurences in the SF facility. Then all Hell breaks loose. Based LARGELY but NOT completley on Doom 3. No romance. No couples.
1. The Invasion

I just have to say, before I start, I will do my best to make this story follow a skeleton guideline for the game. And I'll write as much as I can.

Please don't flame me for the pairs they are divided up into. This is as close as it gets to couples. And in no way am I saying Cy or BB is gay. Just read the summary, no couples. And all of the Titans are vulnerable in this story. Bullets don't go astray at two feet away. They go into the one being shot at.

And the setting is Mars.

Chapter One: The Invasion

The Titans had been called to the SF facility on Mars. The SF had apparently discovered many things, and wanted the Titans to see them all. So we join our hero's on Mars...

/Raven and Malice/

"...and this is the central HQ" A marine was telling the two. "Over this is th... hold on..." He listened to a harsh voice in his helmet. "We have a message from Sergeant Kelly. He wishes to see the two of you in Marine HQ."

"Okay, let'gs go." Malice replied. They followed the marine down a series of corridors and finally reached Marine HQ. Sergaent Kelly turned to face them as they entered.

"Well, well, the infamous Malice and Raven. Welcome to Mars." Sergeant Kelly greeted. A brief smile held his face, then it resumed its grim demeanor. "However, it's not perfect here on Mars. Workers complain of hearing strange voices. And now a scientist has traveled to the Old Comm Facility. Can you two take care of him?"

Malice looked to Raven, who looked back. An unspoken agreement was shared.

"We'll go." Raven said.

"Thank you. Just follow the signs. You'll get there. And don't forget to pick up a suit of armor and a security pistol. And here's a PDA for both of you. It gets you through checkpoints." The two departed.

/Robin and Starfire/

"...Now that both of you have armor and pistols, we'll proceed into Alpha Labs." A worker was telling Star and Robin. Star looked at a loss as to how to hold the pistol, and Robin didn't look like he wanted to. They complied though.

The worker stopped at a door, which appeared to be malfunctioning. He punched in a code, and it beeped at him.

"What is the matter, new friend?" Star asked.

"They must've changed the door code goddamnit." He fumed. He punched the door panel.

/BB and Cy/

"This panel controls all Marine security checkpoints." Sergeant Kelly spoke evenly. "And has many cameras to monitor those checkpoints."

"Cool!" BB said, switching between the various cameras.

"Yes, but stop that. I need to keep an eye on Checkpoint 628A." Sgt. Kelly said, touching a button, and typing in the camrea code.

"Now let's see how our two voluntary marines do..." Sgt. Kelly said, watching the screen.

/End chapter/ Sooooooooooooo... what'd'ja think?

Btw, disclaimer: I own Malice, and some made up parts of this fic.

I do not own the Titans

Or the best game ever created, with the best lighting, graphics, and AI currently out. Doom 3 outranks Halo and Halo 2 by a longshot.


	2. Demon's Reality

The second chapter of Doom 3. This is where they realize what's goin' on, and kill a zombie or two. As the chapters get farther, it gets bloodier.

Chapter Two: Demon's Reality

/Malice and Raven/ (This chapter will be mostly them.The Doom 3 workers and marines are refered to by there last names. Such as, a guy could ahve first name Bob, but have last name Kazansky, and he's called Kazansky.)

As they entered the lower bowels of the facility, they couldn't help but be on edge. Lights constantly flickered, there _were_ strange voices, and worst of all, the workers seemed to feel the same way. They entered the garage to go to the Old Comm Facility.

"You two seem on edge. The key to this place is relax. Don't let anyone get under your skin." Ryan, a marine, said. "Looks like you have to go across the surface. Hey, don't sweat it. Your suits have enough oxygen."

Malice touched the panel displaying "Depressurize Airlock" and they stepped into the airlock. Not a word had been spoken between the two the entire time. Raven broken the silence.

"I don't like this. I sense... evil within the walls." She said, looking at Malice.

"I sense it too. Something's not right. We can tell Kelly about this when we bring that scientist back." He replied, touching the Cycle Airlock button on the panel inside the airlock. It took a few seconds... then...

It opened, and they were breathing oxygen from their suits. Malice heard Raven gasp as it opened, and saw her step back. He tapped her shoulder, and indicated the airlock that was about 20 feet away. She nodded, and they crossed the distance in short time. Once inside the pressurized airlock, Raven gasped again.

"What's wrong?" Malice asked, supporting her as she staggered.

"It just... I didn't expect any of that..." She said, regaining control over herself.

/Cy and BB/

BB, Cy, and Sgt. Kelly watched as Malice and Raven crossed the surface of Mars.

"We don't have cameras in the Old Comm Facility. So we can only assume what happens in there." Sgt. Kelly said to Cy and BB.

"Why was Raven freaking out like that?" BB asked.

Sgt. Kelly smiled. "Your first trip across Mars can do that."

/Malice and Raven/

Having reached the scientist, they finally comfirmed Raven's suspiscion.

"No, please, you have to let me send this transmission. You don't know what I've seen!" He was talking fast, almost too fast to be understood. "I-I can't explain it... the devil... is real."

"Okay, send it, and let's go." Malice said. But then the monitors showed explosions coming from Delta Labs.

"I-it's happening!" The scientist said, his voice raised. he tried to send the transmission, the lights blacked out. An eerie, echoing laugh filled the room

"Hehehehehehehehe..." A pentagram with weird symbols appeared and a head with fire around it appeared. It flew around the room, and Malice and Raven ducked. The head was not going for them, however, but the scientist. It entered him and he was turned into a zombie, who lurched toward them.

"Azareth... Metrion... Zinthos!" Raven chanted, and put her hand forward, intending to smash the zombie with anything on the wall, but nothing happened. The zombie was too close now, and Malice shot him in the head. He fell back, his brain falling out.

"What the hell happened?" Raven asked. "My powers... why don't they work?"

"Hell's interference must have something to do with it." A door opened behind him, and he get shot by a pistol. As Malice turned to shot the zombie, Raven unloaded a clip into the zombie, and he died, his blood splattering the area around him. His eyes glowed white, even in death.

"Now, how do you reload?" She asked.

"Like this..." He replied, and showed her how to reload. Then Sgt. Kelly's voice came over their Comm Units.

"All marines, fall back to Marine HQ. I repeat, fall back to Marine HQ. We are being assailed by an unknown enemy."

With their order, Raven and Malice went through the door into the corridor for the elevator shaft to get down into the Garage, to get back to Marine HQ. They encountered no zombies, but a panel flew up, scaring them. They reached the elevator without trouble, and went down into the Garage, and then to the airlock. When they depressurized the airlock, that eerie laugh sounded again, reminding them this was only the beginning.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe..."

/End chapter/


End file.
